To Save US
by Ahadi
Summary: They all are Gibbs's kids. And now they are left alone.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS or any other TV show.

English is foreign language for me (one of the reason I write this is to improve my english), so don't be surprised. Corrections are welcomed.

...

**Ghost**

It was a peaceful night, full of soft wind and happy people, couples in love and guffaws. Wonderful summer night, one of these you always remember with nostalgia.

Not at NCIS office.

Case was moving wrong. No actually it wasn't moving at all. Agent Steven Heugh was missing for six months and NCIS team still had nothing.

Heugh was good man and good agent, he lived alone, had several friends and beautiful girlfriend, his finances were ok, he had no known enemies. His parents were dead, he was only child. Boring.

And missed. Without trace. Like...

„... ghost."

„Interesting idea, DiNozzo. Let's present it to the press. _Look, guys, we, educated and trained agents, think that Heugh was a ghost. That kinda explains quite some things, right?" _Ziva proposed ironically.

„Funny, Sunshine," Tony answered with angry, „What I ment was..."

„... that you are an idiot, DiNozzo?" inquired Gibbs, who had appeared from nowhere with coffee in has right and case materials in left hand.

„No, that we have spent half a year, interviwing neighbors, co-workers, friends and that-guy-Heugh-met-at-the-train-two-years-ago and we still have _no fuc-_"

„Language, DiNozzo..."

„Sorry, boss. We still have no idea about what happened. That guy is like ghost, like it you or not."

Gibbs smiled little, forged smile.

„Go home, DiNozzo. All of you," he glanced on Ziva (she was tousled, with dark circles under eyes and very very angry in her own special way) and McGee (he sat on table and stared at computer, pretending that can't see anything around).

„Home?"

„Yes, Ziva, home."

„Not sure I can find that place, boss," Tony muttered, „Haven't been there for quite some time."

Gibbs looked at his senior agent with ice on his eyes.

„Understood, boss. Home. Sleep. Not to act like an idiot anymore."

...

Tony missed his life. Normal life. Ok, work at NCIS had never been office job from 9 to 17 but before Heugh's case he had watched movies, had dates and met friends. Now all he was doing – checking one theory after another. At evenings and weekends. Maybe Heugh run away and maybe he was kidnapped. Maybe he was dead, maybe – at another country. Maybe, maybe...

Tired. He was tired. And angry. Mostly tired.

He left his car at work and went home by foot. A slow walk and fresh air was necessary for his sanity.

Tony had walked for two or three kilometers when he heard a voice.

„Agent DiNozzo?"

He turned. And saw... _him. _Pale skin, brown eyes, dark hairs. Long and brawny body. Tony had seen this man's photo thousands of times. Just in photo he hadn't had a weapon pointed straight to Tony's chest.

„Well, agent, you are looking like I was ghost," Heugh said.

„You can't even imagine," Tony answered, „You were missing for long time. Where have you been?"

Maybe, if he will say right things, if they will talk long enough...

„You will get to know, agent DiNozzo, believe me, you will..." Heugh answered with little smile on his face, „But now we should talk."

„I cannot disagree. We can go back to the office and..."

„No. I don't think so, agent DiNozzo. What I think is – you should give me your weapon and mobile phone. And then you should turn around and slowly get in my car."

That was a peaceful night, full of soft wind and happy people who didn't notice that one more agent disappeared like ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forest -1 **

Wind. Owl. Footfall. Footfall.

He couldn't see anything. Just hear.

Wind. Owl. Footfall. Footfall. Footfall.

_What happened?_

He was on his way home... A ghost. Steven Heugh. A gun. Car. Syringe at Heugh's hand. And dark.

He couldn't move. He was lying on ground, he felt grit and grass on his skin, his hands and legs were bound and eyes – blindfolded. He could only listen.

Wind and owl, and footfalls. Heugh just marched around.

_He is panicked._

Tony didn't know from where this though came into his mind but he knew it was right. Heugh felt fears. And if so – he could make a mistake. So Tony opened his mouth and tried to talk.

„Ghhhsss." Not very succesful attempt, he had to admit.

Footfalls stopped.

„Agent DiNozzo?"

_No, another guy you kidnapped, idiot._

„Mhm."

„Are you awake?"

„A-as you see."

„Good," Heugh answered. He didn't start to march again. He didn't talk. It was quiet for a while. Tony's hearing was strained. It was his only weapon as he couldn't see or move. And it was scary.

„Heugh? Steven? What is happening?"

No answer.

„Why did you do that? I am agent. They will be searching for me."

Still no answer.

„My team will come. And you will definitely feel sorry for kidnapping one of Gibbs's agents. Belive me."

_Gibbs. His rules._

There was something about it. About NCIS boss and...

„No," Heugh finally answered, „Nobody will come. Because nobody cares about you. Or me. Except... dad."

„Dad? Your father is dead, Steven."

„Not my biological father, my _real_ father. He loves me. And he loves you too, agent DiNozzo. He can see us, our thoughts and emotions... It is honor to become his son. He is nice, don't worry."

_What the hell is he talking about? _

„Well, I don't want to disapoint you, but I already have father. Two, to be honest. And one of them is very good investigator, so..."

„That's sad," Heugh erupted Tony, „Because you have no choise. You can't choose your relatives."

„I don't know who is your _dad_, but I am quite sure he is not my relative."

„You think that now, but you will understand. It can take a time, but at the end..."

„... you are kidnapping agent because your _dad_ said you to do that. Right, Steven? He did it to you. And now he wants to do it with me."

Tony felt sick. This situation was sick. He was kidnapped and bound, and there was a man who wanted to make him into his little controllable robot. It felt like nightmare, a bad dream, but unfortunately he was not waking up.

_I need to get away. Like __**now**__._

„_He is not a bad person!" _Heugh screamed angrily. „He wants us to become better, to be smarter and stronger, to follow rules..."

Rules. Gibbs's rules.

_Rule#9: Never go anywhere without a knife._

Knife. Tony still had it. Heugh hadn't took it.

_My father's rules are better than yours, you idiot._

...

A message came unexpectedly.

_Done._

One word, four letters. But how many things it included!

His son, Steven, he had done it. A man smiled. Six months before Steven was so indocile and ungrateful, but now...

He put a mobile phone down and looked at the photography on wall.

„Everything is gonna be ok, Helen," he said gently, „I will take care about it."

...

I hope you enjoyed this. Let me to know whatever I am right or wrong. ;)

For him it seemed like woman in photo nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forest – 2**

„Hey!" Heugh shouted, when Tony, released his hands and legs from rope and eyes – from cloth, run into forest. There was just one thought into his head – get away. Afar off. Now.

A road. There should be a road somewhere and that meant help. So he run for his life, run faster than ever before, but Heugh was former solder and there were still drugs into Tony's body.

He felt his abductor's hands and his head hit the tree, and he stabbed a knife into Heugh's body without looking, just to _get away_.

There was a scream and blood, and Heugh's hands released Tony's shoulders. He didn't look to what he had done to Heugh, he just run away still able to think just about freedom.

But his body was weak. His vision blurred and lungs burned.

„Gibbs."

NCIS boss was only person he was able to think about. Where was he? He should come... Tony despairingly needed him. Because he was not able to run anymore. His legs trembled and he collapsed on ground.

„Gibbs. Help."

...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had rummy feeling. One of those which comes from unidentified part of mind and makes you afraid from your own shadow. He knew something was going on, but had no idea what. His team had gone home and office was quiet and empty. But his instincts _knew_.

He took mobile phone and made a call.

„Abby?"

„Yes? Have something new? About Heugh? Should I get back to work?"

„No, Abbs, I just wondering... You would call me, if you were in trouble, wouldn't you?"

„Of course!" Abby sounded anxious, „Why are you asking? Something _is_ wrong, Gibbs, I know. Tell me!"

„No, I just... I'm just tired, that's all."

But Abby was not a goof.

„You are lying, Gibbs. Your instincts are working again, right?"

Gibbs smiled in spite of bad presentiment. His little girl was a real investigator.

„My instincts works always, Abbs. Now go to sleep. I'll call you."

He put a phone down before Abby could say something.

Suddenly Gibbs heard familiar footsteps behind his back.

„Jethro?" Ducky asked sadly, „Working late again?"

„Just like you, Duck."

„Well... I'm leaving now," medical examiner looked on Gibbs with worried stare.

„See you tomorrow."

„You should do the same. Go home, sleep... make another boat."

„Later, Duck. Should check something."

Ducky sigh.

„Oh, I see... _Your instincts_."

„So obviously?" Gibbs asked, playing with his mobile phone. Medical examiner nodded.

„Probably I'm just tired... This is long case. However, I will call Ziva in case if she had killed half of the city on her way home. You know, Duck, her driving style is... interesting."

He tried to joke, but Ducky noticed his anxiety.

„Instincts are interesting too, Jethro... You sometimes cannot explain but you can always feel. Human mind is prodigious after all."

Gibbs nodded.

„I'm sure everything is fine. Just want to check."

„Of course. And then, please go to sleep. Your health will be grateful."

Ducky went away, but Gibbs meanwhile called Ziva. He felt a bit silly about this situation but experience reminded that he would feel frightfully if his suspicions were right and he hadn't do anything to avoid tragedy.

Ziva didn't answer. He felt like falling.

„Ziver, please..." he whispered in handset. Gibbs was so focused on beeps in phone and thoughts about what that could mean, that he didn't notice Ducky coming back into office.

„Jethro..."

„Schh..."

„Jethro, it may not to be important..."

„Then tell me later, Ziva is not answ..."

In that moment Gibbs heard Ziva's sleepy voice in handset.

„Boss? Why are you calling so late?"

„Jethro," Ducky repeated, „Listen to me please. Tony's car is still here. It may not be important but I think you should know."

Gibbs nodded.

„Ziva. Get McGee. Come here. _Now._"

...

Tony could hear a wind and owls. And he felt grit under his body. He was still at forest.

_Damn._

He tried to open his eyes, but vision was blurred. His head hurt and he felt weak and aweary. Tony doubted he could stand up not even talking about running.

Someone leaned over him, someone unfamiliar. He tried to repulse, but stranger grabbed his shoulders.

„Hey. You're awake."

There was something strange in his voice, something nasty and dangerous.

„You scared me for a moment."

Tony was too weak to understund the sense of these words, he knew only that stranger was not Heugh.

„Call... Police," he gasped.

„No," stranger answered with small, nasty smile on his face, „I don't think it's a good idea. They would take you away from me, you know."

Tony closed his eyes. He couldn't understand how this became a reality. Fortuna probably really hated him.

...

Thanks for reading! Give me some review... please?


End file.
